2 1 9
by shunshines
Summary: Hayato Akaba bersyukur dilahirkan pada tanggal 21, khususnya di bulan September. Shun Kakei-lah yang membuat tanggal dan bulan itu menjadi spesial baginya. / "Selamat ulang tahun." Akaba mengacak helai indigo Shun. "Kau memang nada yang langka, yang selalu bisa melengkapi setiap ritmeku." / for Hayato Akaba's birthday. Happy birthday, our red spider!


hai halo!

aku mencoba bikin akakei sekarang, tiap mau bikin mereka pasti feel-nya ngilang. akaba noh bantet, nggak imbang sama my shun(shines) tersayang. /lirik-lirik/

akaba: fuh, ape lu?

yunna: lu kenapa bantet?

akaba: fuh, takdir.

yunna: cian amat. temen gue noh tingginya sama kayak lu, cewek lagi. masa lu kalah. karena gue masih sayang sama lu(?), gue buat lu tingginya sepantar sama kakei sekarang. biar kalo mau nyipok dia gak usah naik kursi dulu. (•̅_•̅ )

akaba: /cuek bebek/

shun: ngg ... -_-

soalnya yunna pernah liat di anime pas episode berapa gitu tag team akakei lawan sena, mereka sepantar ;;;_;;;;; ilusi banget iya. _Well let's imagine that __a__kaba has the same height with his shun __k__akei. /coughs/_

* * *

"**2 1 9"**

**[ **—ia akan sangat bersyukur ia dilahirkan pada tanggal 21 di bulan september ]

**Eyeshield 21 belong****s**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**Semi-canon, setting setahun setelah Sena dkk naik ke kelas 2**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**Penggunaan bahasa formal-semi formal-gaul(?)**

**Plot-bunnies(?)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

Pernah melihat orang galau? Pasti kegiatan melihat orang-orang yang sedang bersusah hati itu sudah terlalu sering seperti halnya melihat pengamen dan pengemis yang beraksi di stop-an. Bahkan menggalau sudah menjadi tradisi remaja yang sedang labil-labilnya. Kalau tidak galau, rasanya aneh. Seperti "hidup tanpa galau bagaikan bunga _Raflessia _yang tidak berbau".

Suasana galau itu sedang menerpa sang Eyeshield 21 Kanto yang mendapat gelar Tokyo MVP dalam bidang _american football_. Anak laki-laki berpenampilan nyentrik dengan warna merah yang mendominasi—bahkan helai rambut dan irisnya pun berwarna merah—itu sedang mentok. Masalahnya, keadaannya saat ini sedang terpuruk. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Dia memang tidak terlihat berwajah murung, tapi hanya orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengannya yang bisa menyadari bahwa ada perubahan sikap dan tingkah laku dengan anak laki-laki merah ini. Contoh perubahan yang mungkin sedikit lebih mencolok adalah nada yang diciptakannya saat bermain gitar tersayang cenderung _mellow_—bahkan demi hukum Newton, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana gitar akustik itu bisa menghasilkan nada _mellow_. Dia juga mengurangi debat hariannya dengan sang maniak sisir yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya, Kotaro Sasaki.

Kejadiannya bermula saat Teikoku Alexanders kembali merekrut pemain Bando. Setelah Teikoku kalah melawan Deimon waktu Christmas Bowl tahun kemarin, mereka kembali gencar merekrut _ace _tim seantero Jepang. Dia, si maniak gitar bernama Hayato Akaba dengan Kotaro kembali mendapat surat terkutuk itu, tapi keduanya sama-sama menolak dengan tegas. Tapi, pemain lain di tim mereka malah ikut bergabung meskipun tidak sebanyak tahun lalu. Dan hal itu membuat Akaba frustasi.

Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian—dia tidak akan lupa, hari itu jatuh pada tanggal 14 September, seseorang di Kyoshin yang menjabat sebagai _uke _tersayangnya meminta putus. Tentu saja Akaba tidak mempercayai permintaan dari Shun Kakei itu. Cerita sejak tanggal 21 tujuh bulan yang lalu itu hilang begitu saja. Akaba bertanya apa alasan Shun memilih berpisah dengannya, dan anak laki-laki personifikasi langit itu menjawab, "Aku menyukai orang lain," lalu Akaba pun langsung menuduh Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame di Teikoku sana dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Shun untuk tetap bersamanya, sehingga saat itu juga, mereka putus.

Tujuh hari alias seminggu semenjak tragedi 14 September itu, Akaba tidak sama sekali berniat untuk berhenti mencintai mantan _uke_-nya itu dan berusaha menyukai orang lain. Istilahnya adalah galon, gagal _move on_. Mencoba melupakan pun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin, ia malah semakin menyayangi Shun Kakei itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan logika? Memang iya.

Hari ini 21 September, hari Sabtu. Akaba harus ke sekolah karena ada pelajaran tambahan dan ada latihan gabungan dengan Kyoshin Poseidon. Hal kedualah yang membuatnya semangat untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah tercinta. Selain untuk latihan, ia akan bertemu Shun-_nya_, meskipun hubungan mereka kini bukan lagi sebagai kekasih. Aneh memang—tapi demi hukum kekelan energi yang berbanding lurus dengan hukum kekekalan cinta; tidak bisa diciptakan atau dimusnahkan, tapi bisa berubah, Hayato Akaba sungguh merindukan Shun Kakei!

Karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia tidak melirik kalender dan melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari penting baginya selain_ failed monthsary_-nya dengan Shun.

Bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

Hayato Akaba berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa—perbedaannya hanya waktu. Ke luar dari apartmennya, berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, menunggu, masuk kereta, turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya, dan berjalan menuju SMU Bando, tidak lupa sambil menyampirkan tas gitar di bahu tegapnya. Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, ia dicegat Kotaro dan Julie Sawaii, sahabat sekaligus manajer mereka.

"Yo, Akaba! Pagi, ya! Selamat ulang tahun! Makin _smart _ya!" seru Kotaro semangat sambil menyisir rambutnya, dengan pose yang itu-itu saja; pose nge-JP***1** yang agak mencemari pemandangan. Tidak mau kalah, Julie pun menimpali, "Pajak ultahnya lho, jangan lupa!"

Akaba menatap Kotaro dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu membenarkan _sunglass _biru tuanya. "Fuh, kalian ingat juga, Kotaro, Julie. Aku saja lupa. Dan Kotaro, ritmemu tumben sedang harmonis."

"Nggak _smart_!" ejek Kotaro sambil mengacungkan sisir. "Aku nggak ngerti apa yang kamu bicarain itu! Seharusnya, tambah umur tambah _smart _juga! Cuih!" lalu _spit attack _pun dilancarkan, dan Julie kembali menahan si maniak sisir itu.

"Fuh, terserah. Aku ke kelas duluan," ujar Akaba singkat, lalu berjalan duluan.

"Dasar Maniak Gitar Nggak _Smart_! Main ngeloyor aja lu! Sini, _man on man _sama gue, mana yang paling hebat, sisir versus gitar noh!" Kotaro pun tidak berhenti misuh-misuh sambil mengacungkan sisir tercinta. "Lu sih galau mulu gara-gara diputusin Kakei! Nggak _smart _banget!"

Julie dengan kesal memukul kepala Kotaro. "_Hush_, berhenti mengomel, Kotaro! Dan jangan mengungkit Kakei-_kun _lagi, kasihan Akaba."

"Cih," decak Kotaro sebal, tapi tetap berhenti mengomel. Masih dengan perempatan di kepalanya, dia mendumel sendiri, "Dia galau mulu, gue nggak ada temen buat berantem!"

"Terserah, deh." Julie mendelik, sama kesalnya. "Sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang, sebentar lagi bel."

* * *

Sementara itu di pihak Akaba, ia tadi mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Kotaro yang seratus persen benar. Ia membenarkan ucapan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya merangkap kawan bertengkarnya, karena itu dia tidak protes. Atau memang dia tidak pernah protes, dan dia tidak peduli.

Pelajaran tambahan itu berlalu sangat lama, bagi Akaba. Kelas hanya berlangsung selama empat jam. Salahkan hatinya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu untuk latihan dan tentu saja, bertemu dengan Shun Kakei tersayang.

Sebenarnya tadi selama pelajaran, anak laki-laki beriris _crimson _ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia memang melupakan kenyataan bahwa tanggal 21 September ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya, tapi dia tidak lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadinya dengan Shun yang kedelepan kalau mereka masih berhubungan. Karena Akaba tidak pernah ada niatan untuk melepas Shun—juga keadaannya setelah berpisah dengan anak laki-laki _indigo _itu 'mengenaskan', ada sebuah gagasan dari otaknya untuk kembali mengutarakan perasaannya lagi kepada sang personifikasi langit itu. Ia melakukan pertimbangan untuk membuat Shun kembali kepadanya lagi, atau membiarkannya diambil orang. Masih memegang prinsip bahwa Akaba akan bahagia selama mantan _uke_-nya itu bahagia, ia ragu untuk mengambil keputusan pertama. Shun menyukai orang lain, dan apakah anak itu masih memiliki setidaknya perasaan yang sama?

Lalu pilihan kedua. Akaba bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Shun dimiliki orang lain, dan bagaimana kalau korban tuduhannya—Takeru Yamato, Eyeshield 21 Notre Dame—itulah yang merebut Shun-_nya_?

Bahkan menentukan pilihan itu lebih sulit untuk menghitung resultan gaya tidak beraturan dengan metode segitiga.

Setelah bel berbunyi, Akaba langsung berjalan menuju ruang klub Bando Spiders, berusaha segera menentukan pilihannya karena ia sendiri akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang seminggu ini tidak pernah absen dari otaknya. Ia akan berangkat ke SMU Kyoshin dengan kawan-kawan setimnya. Setelah semua orang berkumpul, mereka pun langsung pergi ke peraduan selanjutnya.

SMU Kyoshin sudah di depan mata. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju ruang klubnya. Di sana, para anggota sudah berkumpul, tapi belum berganti baju. Dan dengan mudahnya, Akaba menemukan sosok Shun Kakei di antara tim tiang listrik itu.

_Sial, kenapa rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali_, rutuk Akaba dalam hati. Ia pun memantapkan hati untuk berjalan mendekat, tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya, meskipun hatinya sekuat tenaga harus berperang antara mau menyapa Shun atau bersikap seolah ia tidak mengenal anak laki-laki jangkung itu.

Dan akhirnya, satu sisi dari dirinya yang mengatakan untuk bersikap cuek pun kalah. Saat ia sudah ada di dekat Shun, ia berdehem kecil. "Selamat siang, Kakei-_kun_." Dan ia merasa lidahnya mendadak kelu memanggil mantan _uke_-nya dengan nama marganya.

Shun tampak terkejut saat Akaba menyapanya, tapi ia langsung membalas, "Selamat siang juga, Akaba."

Rasanya, ingin sekali Akaba mengobrol lebih lama dengan Shun. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia ingin kembali menarik Shun ke dalam pelukannya. Sedikit 'bermain' dengannya lagi. Namun, ia sangat tahu diri untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu. Berusaha cuek, ia pun berjalan menjauh dari Shun, menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang anak laki-laki berwajah _babyface _itu.

Bahkan sampai latihan selesai, Akaba tidak pernah benar-benar merasa tenang.

* * *

Tepat setelah latihan selesai, langit yang awalnya cerah menjadi mendung. Angin musim gugur bertiup lebih dingin. Baik Kyoshin maupun Bando segera masuk ke ruang klub untuk ganti baju. Pemain Bando termasuk Kotaro dan Julie, juga anggota Kyoshin memilih pulang duluan sebelum hujan turun, tapi tidak termasuk Hayato Akaba dan Shun Kakei. Akaba ingin menunggu Shun karena akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyatakan perasaannya. Dan saat itu juga hujan turun, membuat keduanya terjebak di dalam ruang klub.

Sebuah kebetulan yang manis, mungkin. Ralat—tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini, karena semuanya sudah direncanakan dalam garis takdir. Sebuah garis takdir yang manis lebih cocok, malah.

"Kau menggantikan pekerjaan manajermu, Kakei-_kun_?" tanya Akaba basa-basi. Untuk mengusir rasa canggung, ia mengeluarkan Isabel-nya dari tas, lalu mulai memetik senar.

Shun yang sedang menyapu lantai pun menjawab, "Iya. Shibuya-_san _tidak bisa datang hari ini."

"Fuh, begitu."

"Kau sendiri, Akaba?"

"Menunggumu."

Akaba mencuri pandang ke arah Shun, dan ia menemukan anak itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Akaba kembali sibuk dengan Isabel-nya dan Shun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan ruang klub. Akaba senang karena Shun sendiri tidak menunjukkan penolakan atau ketidaksukaan saat dia berada di sini. Berada di ruang klub, hanya berdua. Selain itu, dia tidak sampai hati membiarkan anak laki-laki _indigo_ itu sendirian di ruang klub, di saat hujan pula, dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena murid-muridnya sudah pulang sejak bel pulang sekolah (di Kyoshin pun ada pelajaran tambahan hari Sabtu).

Akaba memperhatikan Shun sekali-kali. Pemandangan anak itu yang tengah membereskan ruang klub membuatnya berpikir bahwa Shun Kakei ternyata memiliki sisi 'keibuan'. Membuat Akaba mulai berandai-andai kalau Shun kembali menjadi _uke _tercintanya dan naik pangkat menjadi suami, dan anak itulah yang akan mengurus rumah. Dan serta hal lain yang cukup gila—atau bahkan sangat gila—yang dipikirkan Akaba.

Oke, fokus.

Tampaknya berdua bersama sang mantan _uke _membuat pikiran Akaba malah melenceng kemana-mana. Melihat sosok Shun sedekat ini lagi—setelah tragedi 14 September, ditambah bahwa mereka hanya berdua di dalam satu ruangan membuatnya ingin menyerang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sekarang, salahkan otaknya yang korslet gara-gara galau berkepanjangan.

Akaba pun menyimpan gitarnya, lalu berdiri. Pergerakannya itu disadari Shun. Saat baru akan melangkah ke luar, Shun memanggilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Tidak berani berbalik, Akaba menjawab sambil kembali berjalan, "Ke kamar mandi."

"Oh," balas Shun singkat.

Akaba pun nekat menerobos hujan yang sudah sedikit lebih reda dari sebelumnya untuk ke kamar mandi (baca: menghindari Shun Kakei). Kamar mandinya tidak jauh dari ruang klub, tapi tidak juga berada di dekatnya, sehingga dia bersyukur karena jarak tersebut. Berada di dekat anak itu berbahaya dan membuatnya gila.

Sementara itu, di balik punggung Akaba, Shun tersenyum kecil.

Di kamar mandi, Akaba mencuci mukanya. Berharap pikirannya akan kembali jernih dan tidak segila dan sesinting tadi. Di pikirannya hanya ada Shun Kakei, Shun Kakei, Shun Kakei, beserta khayalan nista tadi. Kalau tetap tidak bisa tenang dan mengembalikan otak warasnya, ia mungkin bisa meminta Kotaro untuk menendangnya berkali-kali. Tapi sayang, gagasan terakhir tadi mungkin hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpi saja.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Akaba kembali ke ruang klub dengan berlari. Berkali-kali ia menekan dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap dan berpikiran tenang, juga segera fokus kepada tujuannya sejak tadi. Meskipun sulit, tapi ia akan tetap melakukannya, karena ia yakin ia masih bisa mendapatkan hati anak laki-laki beriris _azure _itu. Setelah itu, ia pun menghela napas dan memutar knop pintu.

Setelah masuk, kornea matanya tidak menangkap sosok Shun. Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anak itu mungkin sedang di dapur, ia pun duduk bersandar di sofa dan kembali menghela napas.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday, happy birthday to you..."_

Akaba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan kaget dan tak percaya saat Shun kembali dari dapur. Anak itu membawa kue tart berukuran sedang sambil bernyanyi pelan dan malu-malu.

Sontak, Akaba pun berdiri menghadap Shun. Dia menatap Shun dan kue tart itu secara bergantian, butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ujar Shun pelan, terdengar malu-malu. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, dan ia terlihat sangat manis.

Akaba menatap Shun meminta jawaban. Ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Jadi...?"

"Maaf karena seminggu yang lalu. Aku berniat memberimu kejutan, dan jadi, ya ... seperti ini," ujar Shun menjelaskan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat _seme_-nya yang baru saja dikerjai itu menatapnya dengan gemas. "Ayo tiup lilinnya, keburu meleleh."

Menuruti permintaan sang _uke_, Akaba meniup lilinnya. Setelah meniup lilin, dia mencolek sedikit krim di kue tart itu, lalu mencolek pipi mulus Shun sehingga pipinya belepotan krim. "Dasar. Sini, kemarikan kuenya."

Shun memindahkan kuenya ke tangan Akaba dengan hati-hati. Setelah kue itu berpindah tangan, Akaba menaruhnya di meja yang berada di sampingnya. Tanpa basa-basi, dia memeluk anak laki-laki beriris _azure _ini dengan penuh kasih sayang sekaligus gemas. Shun tidak menolak, tentu saja. Ia menyentuh bahu Akaba, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, mencicipi kehangatan di tengah suhu udara yang menurun.

Akaba pun melepaskan rengkuhannya perlahan. Menjadi nakal, ia menjilat sisa krim di pipi Shun, sehingga yang dijilat langsung memukul bahunya sebagai tanda protes. Anak laki-laki beriris _crimson _ini sudah terlalu biasa dengan pukulan, cubitan, atau serentet _curses _yang diberikan Shun kepadanya, dan ia menganggapnya sebagai tanda sayang. Dan memang pada kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Fuh, Shun. Kau mengacaukan ritmeku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukan nada yang harmonis dan sesuai dengan ritmeku," ujar Akaba sambil mengacak helai indigo Shun. "Kau memang nada yang langka, yang selalu bisa melengkapi setiap ritmeku."

Karena sudah terlalu sering mencerna bahasa musik absurd itu, Shun pun mengerti kata-kata asing yang diucapkan Akaba, sehingga pipinya kembali memerah. "Hentikan, _Baka_."

"Lagu tidak akan menjadi indah kalau berhenti di tengah jalan," timpal Akaba santai, membuat Shun mendelik, tapi dengan pipinya yang masih merona.

"Terserah."

Sambil memakan kue tart, Akaba dan Shun duduk berdua. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai kue jatah masing-masing habis. Keadaan tetap hening sampai akhirnya Shun berhasil mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Kudengar pemain Bando direkrut lagi oleh Teikoku, ya?" ternyata topiknya pun tidak jauh, _american football_.

"Fuh, begitulah. Aku juga direkrut, tapi aku menolak," jawab Akaba sebelum meneguk teh hangatnya. "Apa kau direkrut juga, Shun?"

Shun mengangguk. "Hanya aku dan Mizumachi yang mendapat surat perekrutan itu, tapi tentu saja kami menolaknya."

"Padahal Eyeshield Notre Dame itu menginginkanmu di sana."

Shun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yamato, maksudmu? Ah—tidak, itu tidak benar. Dia hanya ingin aku bertanding _man on man _dengannya saja."

"Fuh, aku curiga _man on man _di atas kasur," celetuk Akaba, membuatnya mendapat _death glare _dari Shun. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, Shun."

Shun tersenyum sangat tipis karena ucapan Akaba. Lalu, ia berkata pelan dan terkesan ragu, "_Well _... meskipun kawan-kawanmu itu secara tidak langsung mengkhianati tim lagi dan pindah ke Teikoku, aku ..." dia menggantung kata-katanya, lalu dia tidak berani melakukan _eye contact _dengan Akaba lagi.

Akaba menatap dengan heran, menunggu lanjutan kata-kata dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Shun membuang mukanya yang merona merah. "Aku ... tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Akabaka."

Akaba tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju kursi Shun yang ada di seberangnya. Ia dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Shun, sehingga membuat mereka berdua saling melempar pandang.

Akaba mencondongkan badannya. Ia berbisik, "Terima kasih."

Ia memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan sang _uke_. Tangan kirinya menahan dagu Shun. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun langsung melumat bibir Shun dengan lembut. Akaba menggigit bibir bawah Shun, meminta untuk dibuka. Mendesah pelan, Shun membuka mulutnya dan lidah panas kekasihnya langsung masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Akaba memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Shun, menekan-nekan dan menjilat, sehingga membuat sang empunya mendesah.

Kehabisan pasokan udara di dalam paru-paru, Akaba melepas ciuman panasnya dengan Shun. Ia sedikit mengatur napasnya, lalu duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki beriris _azure _itu. Dia dengan lengan atletisnya memindahkan tubuh Shun sehingga duduk di pahanya dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"_Is it the main course_?" tanya Akaba nakal, dan Shun tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Sehingga siang itu adalah siang yang paling berarti di dalam hdupnya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan Shun Kakei, semuanya. Memberi tanda bahwa anak itu adalah miliknya seorang. Menikmati permainannya dengan Shun, di ruang klub Kyoshin Poseidon.

Hayato Akaba sangat bersyukur ia dilahirkan pada tanggal 21 bulan September.

* * *

—**end—**

* * *

**(*1) JP: jual pesona**

* * *

**a/n:**

ebuste endingnya apaan itu (•̅_•̅ )

jangan salahin yunna endingnya kayak gitu, otak yunna lagi korslet dan lagi anu(?)

terus happy birthday aja buat _our mister red-guitar maniac_! makin makin ya! makin tinggi juga biar bisa tetep sama Shun(?). makin jago main gitarnya terus makin normal bahasanya. xoxo! /heh/

_last, mind to review? ;3_


End file.
